custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui II: The Legend
BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui II: The Legend was the sequel to BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui, and followed the life of Takima after Ripuri returned to Kiri Vai. It was developed by the same company, Imaginex, and released through ATOMco, with their FPe09 engine. LEGO took a larger role in releasing this game after the success of the first RPG of similar name. This too followed a similar layout to the much appraised Star Wars RPG Knights of the Old Republic. The sequel followed Takima as he journeyed to the Kumu Islands in search of the Exiled Six, after receiving a note from Iruuvi. As they journey through the Island, Takima discovers the secrets behind the Legend of the Guardians and helps find the Exiled Six Iritan and return them to Kiri Vai. But a new threat come from within the island to stop the Toa, and ultimately, stop Takima, as the Bohrok swarm is unleashed. The game play and fighting sequences are styled similar to the first game. Although a new combat operation was added, allowing players to select a series of attacks, and move freely during combat. Also back from the original game was the experience points and means to obtain them. Another aspect added to the sequel was the expansion of the Island. The Kumu Islets, Leva Bay and a further extension of Naho Bay. Plus more caves in the Onu-Koro Highway and an all new level in Makuta’s Layer and Island Core. Gameplay The Game Play was similar to that of the first one. In it, the fighting sequences were modified to allow smoother transition between selecting powers/feats and actual fighting. Also, a new aspect was added where as the health went down, the physical appearance and reaction time of the player degenerated. This made it more important to keep the player healthy at all times. Additional health packs were more abundant to compensate for the new sequence. Another addition from the first installment was the Saved Game code. This was a code that would search the computer for any saved games from the first one. This would allow the players to keep every item that they had acquired from the first game for the second, instead of them having to search the entire Island for the new items. However, if the player had removed or lost any saved games, the items were still scattered randomly throughout the Island for them to find. Selecting a character In BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui, the player had the ability to custom-create their own Matoran which they would use in the game. To custom create the Matoran, the player had to: # Type in name of character # Select from six Wahi to place the character's setting # Select from six bodies, each body giving a different ability # Select from twelve different masks, each mask giving the character an attribute Once the player had created the Matoran they preferred, they could start the game. The screen would fade into a movie clip, explaining what the problem was. Exploring Exploring was made easier in the sequel with the addition of vehicles. Special animals were created and could be rented at the gate of each Koro for further exploration of the Island. These animals included: *Pewki – Crab-like creature *Luina – Scorpion-like creature *Shar Nui – Horse-like creature *Unni Mei – Bird-like creature *Selugai – Lizard-like creature *Boxor - A vehicle made of Bohrok parts (introduced later on) This game also included the five disc (four install-one play) policy, where the fifth disc was completely the Island. This used up a lot of hard disc space when it came to installing the game, but playing ran smoothly, since the only program running was the disc itself. Background The background was still completely interactive like the first game. Experience Points Experience points were measured just like for the first game; however, a new nemesis was added. The Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal were now part of the list. They were worth near one thousand experience points each and usually came in packs of four. However, if two were defeated, the other two would flee. There were strong and fierce and hard to bring down, but were worth if it the player could take them down. Combat Sequence As stated above, the combat sequence was modified for a smoother transition between selections and fighting. Also the new addition of the stamina added a difficult edge over the entire game. In addition to the stamina, a new realistic combat made it easier to predict whether an attack would hit or miss. The addition was called realistic slice. It would show the player and actual hit (meaning the weapon would strike the opponent and the opponent would react) or would show the opponent dodge as the attack was happening, taking away from the much critiqued "delayed reaction". Walkthrough Opening Clip The sky was slowly graying. Clouds arrived and darkened the landscape. Trees were left to kindle under the flames of destruction. Waters swashed violently back and forth, eroding the once existing shore. The desert sand blew hazardously around, leaving nothing behind but barren ground. Caves collapsed from violent earthquakes that rocked the Island. The once majestic Mount Ihu crumbled under the shock waves of the quakes, waters, winds, and fires. The scene faded to a lonely canister. Within it, a wound ball rested quickly, calmly waiting. Then suddenly, it was awakened. Kolto awakes in a bed. A Matoran is standing over him. Kolto asks who it was, and the Matoran replies that he is Takima, a Ta-Matoran. Kolto starts to introduce himself, but Takima cuts him off. He knows his name, and what he did. Kolto asks what happened, and Takima states that he had found him passed out in the fields. Takima inquired if he knew what caused him to collapse. Kolto’s mind flashed back. He was plowing instinctively when a bright flash shot across the sky and landed nearby in the water. Kolto had followed its path across the sky and its descent to the ground when he caught glimpse of a visitor. A Matoran was standing on the far side of the field. Suddenly, he collapsed. Kolto replies no. Takima explains to Kolto that he has searched long and hard for him. A friend of his had mentioned that Kolto could be found on the Kumu Islands. Takima is vague in explaining himself, but gave enough detail for Kolto to figure out that he was of some importance. Takima handed Kolto a note. It reads: : Find the Exiled Six. Through them, we will be able to return to Mata Nui and save it from destruction. For assistance in this quest, search the Kumu Islands for a Matoran named Kolto. He will show you the way to the Exiled Six. Find them, and find them quick. The end is near. Kolto looked up at Takima’s desperate face, knowing that his assistance will be needed, but not knowing why. Kolto agrees to help Takima, but on one condition: He wants Takima to help him find out why he is needed. Takima agrees. First Mission: Kolto’s Hut In order for their new quest, Kolto has to pack a few things to take with him. Takima helps him pack and collect the necessary items. The list consists of: *A backpack (which was provided at Kolto’s hut) *A weapon (also provided at Kolto’s hut) *Lightstones (provided by Takima) *Map of Kumu Islands (provided by Kolto) *Map of Mata Nui (provided by Takima) *Tools (provided by Kolto’s tool shed) Once the necessary items are gathered, the two of them leave Kolto’s hut and start down the path to the docks. Along the way, they encounter two Rahi that roam the Island. Takima teaches Kolto how to fight. When the Rahi are defeated, Takima and Kolto continue on their way to the docks. They board a ship to Le-Wahi and travel back. Mystery Guest While in Kolto’s hut, the player can notice that there is an extra bed. He inquires as to who sleeps there, and Kolto replied that he could not remember. Crop Field While at Kolto’s hut, Kolto noticed that there was a note that stated that the field needs to be plowed or else the crops would go bad. Kolto asked Takima if he will help him plow the field, and Takima agreed. They go to the shed and cultivated the field. They took the food back to the hut, where Kolto placed it in a storage compartment. When they are done, they continued on with their journey. Second Mission: Strange Encounters On their way to Le-Wahi, the ferry they are aboard is attacked. Takima races into Kolto’s room and insists that he wake up. Takima orders Kolto to gather his armor and weapons and to report to the deck. Kolto gathers his things and followed Takima to the deck. Along the way, they encounter a new creature, the Bohrok-Va. Takima and Kolto are forced to fight their way to the deck, and when they arrive, they see the captain and crew battling another creature, a Bohrok. Takima explains to Kolto what the Bohrok are, stating that he has never seen one leave the island before. He and Kolto help the crew fend off the Bohrok. They are almost completely overcome when Toa Lewa, now clad in a Golden Kanohi mask, flies in to rescue them. He defeats the Bohrok and takes its Krana. He turns to look at Takima and Kolto. Takima introducs Kolto to Lewa; however, Kolto interjected and introduces himself. Lewa explains more in depth what the Bohrok are and what they are doing. Takima says they are going to Krista, the port city in Le-Wahi. Lewa warns them against it, telling them that the Bohrok are terrorizing the entire island. Lewa left and the captain approached Takima, saying that they should heed Lewa’s warning; however, he would take them to the port if they wanted to go. Takima redirected the question to Kolto, letting him decide. Kolto was forced to make a decision. Engine Room During the journey to the deck, one of the crew members can confront Takima and Kolto, telling them that the engine room is being overrun by Bohrok Va, and that he needs their help. Kolto and Takima are given the choice of helping them or proceeding to the deck. If they choose to help, they travel with the crewmen to the engine room. If they refuse, the crewman understands that they needed at the deck. The choice does not change the fact that the engine room gets cleared. Once Takima and Kolto reach the engine room, should they choose to help, they find it almost completely overrun by Bohrok Va. They take out the Bohrok Va, with the help of the rest of the crew, and are forced to restart the engine. In order to do that, Kolto (or Takima) has to manually help the crewmen by finding a new battery and replacing the old one while they restart the system. Once the engine is working, Kolto and Takima continue to the deck. The levels after this are chosen by the player and are in no particular order. Le-Wahi The scene was bright, almost too bright. Nothing could be seen clearly. Everything was washed out. The outlines of leaves, trunks, foliage, and even some baskets could be slightly made out. One of the baskets stood out among the rest and was presented before the Kolto. The basket was opened and inside contained a dark helmet. The helmet was not washed out. It was a captivating thing, matte black yet glistening. Kolto picked up the helmet and started to put it on. Trivia *This game was a continuation of the Guardian story and how it ties in with the island of Mata Nui. *This game is a sequel to BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui.